


Something About You

by Remianly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dialogue Light, Happy Ending, I don't know which episode, Implied Almost Sex??, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, No Sex, No Smut, Oblivious!Arthur, Slash, Spoilers, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remianly/pseuds/Remianly
Summary: Arthur knew there was something about Merlin, but he couldn't put his finger on it.





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, alright. Late again. In my every defense, I tripped down my stair case and had to go to the hospital for almost two weeks. So yeah, I didn't have time to work on the Amnesia one. On the bright side, the Amnesia one is gonna be a lot longer than what I originally planned.

It used to be that when Arthur disarmed his opponent in the open arena, he would immediately scour the cheering crowd in the too desperate search for the only person that he wanted to impress, his father. Once he’d seen a brief moment of acknowledgement and pride on the king’s face, he would revisit the memory for the remainder of the day. 

Arthur didn’t know when, much less how or even why, but after one tournament victory, he suddenly found that his eyes did not dart towards the throne seat. Instead, he found himself smiling proudly to his manservant who was beaming with a wild pride from the commoners’ seat.

Arthur thought not of it.

* * *

Arthur had not had a great day. In fact, it had been one of his worse days. He slammed the door of his chambers with a dramatic bang. Reeling back on it, he decided he would have Merlin look at the door to make sure Arthur had not in fact broken a door in his fit of anger. He had spoken out against the king. 

Arthur couldn’t remember the last time that had happened, which lead him to concluded that had never happened before. He agreed with his father on all matters. Uther was, after all, the king. A prince needed to learn from the king. So Arthur found himself agreeing with his father and adopting the same opinions on all matters just to earn a rare nod of approval.

Arthur didn’t know what had stirred him to straight up disobedience, but he just had stop the king from talking right then and there. Perhaps it was the way he bit out the words like the subject was scum. Perhaps it was the way he was so blinded by his own opinions, he failed to notice his court fall silence. Perhaps it was the almost inaudible sigh behind Arthur’s seat. Unmistakably Merlin. 

Arthur tried not to consider the last possibility too often as he busied himself cleaning up his chambers after he realized he had crashed into his chambers like a natural disaster knocking down anything in his path. He felt the rising burn of the memory of his father sending him to his rooms like a ten year old surfaced.

Never had he been so humiliated. Arthur gave up on cleaning up his room, and what was left of it. That was Merlin's job anyway. He, instead, began pacing the floor, hoping to wear down the heat of embarrassment. Arthur had no idea what had come over him. Regret doesn’t even begin to describe it, Arthur expected to meet privately with his father to apologize for his actions once again.

He was so lost in self-hatred that he didn’t hear the door open and shut. 

“I think you did a great thing, Arthur.” He looked up, Merlin.

Suddenly, all the unpleasant feelings drained and Arthur couldn’t even remember why he was so upset.

“You’ll be a great king” Merlin smiled, “I know it.”

Merlin’s eyes held a sort of sparkle that Arthur used to have for his father.

Arthur looked down to find Merlin holding out a plate of custard. 

He sat down, forgot entirely about apologizing to his father, and offered Merlin a bit of custard.

* * *

The maid had been a bit obvious about her interests lately, Arthur noticed. It had been a long time since he invited the castle maids to his bed for a night’s tumble. Arthur would have to guess, before Merlin arrived. Though Merlin's arrival had nothing to do with Arthur’s sexual activities. Arthur found it inconvenient to have Merlin take care of his aftermath. So Arthur just didn’t. Of course, once in a while is understandable, for a prince that is. Arthur would not know how to react if he found Merlin in the same sort of situation, not that he thought of that kind of thing. 

Here, Arthur had a maid more or less clothed against his bed, but he was strangely distracted. Perhaps it had been too long and he needed to get used to a bit of bed play. Arthur searched for the oil he usually kept in his draws. He cursed Merlin for moving his things without him knowing. He gave up and decided that it wasn’t a night for penetration, so they did the typical grinding. 

Arthur often threw quick glances to the door, hoping Merlin received news not to tend to the prince that night. The maid probably tried to ignore the prince’s worry. Arthur found the maids moans to be quite annoying. If only she would shut up, he might actually start feeling good.

Arthur could feel his climax rising, and he grinded harder against the maid, finally focused on the activity when the door was thrown open. Merlin stumbled in with plates of food and a jug of water, rambling on about something like “hungry knights ambushes”. Rather than anger or embarrassment at Merlin’s appearance, Arthur felt something twisting.

It did not help that Merlin fell silent upon realizing what he had interrupted. Arthur was at a loss for words as Merlin registered the scene, a sharp expression brief on his face before it turned blank, silently set the food and drink on the table, and even more silently leaving.

Arthur ruffled his hair in frustration and ordered the maid to disappear when she tried to resume their activities. He lost his mood. He took a bite of the warm food and realized, as he swallowed, that no amount of food could help the strange guilt and shame building in the pit of his stomach. 

Arthur laid in the bed smelling disgustingly of the maid. He kicked the sheets off and tried to sleep. Every time he almost drifted to slumber, the image of Merlin's expression played in his mind. It wasn’t until hours before dawn that Arthur realized the expression was disappointment. He nearly tore through the castle to order Merlin to never do that again, but why should he care?

Merlin was just a servant. That thought didn’t let Arthur sleep that night. 

By dusk, Arthur had not slept a wink and was irritated beyond imagination. If Merlin dared to cross Arthur that morning, he was in for a long day.

Merlin arrived, surprisingly on time, expression blank as he closed the door. He looked surprise at the fact that there was no naked maids on Arthur’s bed. Arthur almost wanted to clear to Merlin that he had sent the maid home right after he left.

But Merlin was just a servant.

* * *

It was a deep wound. The bleeding did not stop. Arthur felt each drop of blood as if it were draining from his own chest. 

“Merlin?” No answer. “Hey Merlin?”

Arthur wasted no time. He carefully carried Merlin to the nearest druid camp and begged for treatment. The druids, surprisingly, did not hesitate to offer help.

“Prince Arthur, you request to use our magic?”

Arthur tried to steady his voice. “Please.”

The druid looked at him. “He is important, yes?”

Arthur met the druid’s eyes. “Yes.”

When Merlin opened his brilliantly blue eyes again, Arthur laughed.

* * *

Numb and betrayed. Yes, that sounds right. But Arthur felt too numb for the betrayal to sink in completely. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Merlin looked back in disbelief. “I just did!”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!” 

Merlin frowned. “I didn’t think that is a very accepted introduction in Camelot.”

Arthur wanted to feel angry, but he couldn’t quite sort out his own feelings. “Leave.”

“Arthur, I-”

“I will not be needing your services for tonight.” 

Merlin kneeled down. “I do not lie when I say I am happy to serve you till the day I die. I hope you are aware of the fact that I will be here, by your side like always. Protecting you.”

Before Arthur could think to respond, Merlin left.

Arthur found it hard to sleep after a terrifying thought came over him. What if Merlin had left Camelot for good? He waited for morning to come so he can see Merlin again.

* * *

It wasn’t the magic, strangely enough. Arthur still couldn’t put his finger on it. What made Merlin of all people feel different? It was definitely not the magic. Arthur didn’t know exactly why he was so sure. It felt stronger than that.

“Well, the dragon said it was our destiny.”

“The dragon?”

Merlin looked down. “Yes.”

“You mean-”

“Yes.” The one that destroyed half of Camelot.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. He let out an irritated sigh. “How much more?”

“I swear, Arthur, I-”

Arthur didn’t realize it at first, but he was patting Merlin’s head. 

“Arthur?”

“In time. We’ll get to it all in time.”

* * *

Oh.

“Her name was Freya.”

_Oh_.

“She was... _perfect_.” Arthur watched Merlin’s face carefully. His eyes seemed lost in fond memories. Arthur wanted to pull him out of the memories. 

So _that’s_ what it was.

“Arthur? What is it?”

Arthur hadn’t realized he said it out loud. “Remember when we first met?”

Merlin smiled. “You were a prat?” 

Really, Arthur should’ve glared at him. But he was too caught on the past tense, ‘were’. 

“I knew there was something about you, Merlin.” Merlin looked at Arthur, curious.

Now he finally figured out what it was. The reason why he now looked only to Merlin for pride and approval, why he began to act on his own beliefs, why he doesn’t fool with maids, why he doesn’t hesitate to break the law to save his servant, why he couldn’t bring himself to hate Merlin for what he is, but to love him for what he’s done. Now he’s figured it out, and it only took a bit of jealousy.

It wasn’t magic or destiny.

“Have you figured it out then?” 

It was Merlin’s insolence. His frightfully undying loyalty to Arthur. Not to the crown, to Arthur. His wisdom and advice when Arthur was torn between his choices. His cheery smile, prideful eyes, ridiculous ears, raggy scarf. Arthur loved Merlin.

“Yes.” He was _in_ love with Merlin.

* * *

With the weight of the crown upon his head, he turned to face his people. But there was only one he searched for. He scoured the crowd for the familiar moppy head, large ears, raggy scarf, and unmistakable pride. 

Arthur decided, once he met Merlin’s eyes across the ocean of cheers and chants, he would be a great king. For his people. For Merlin.

He caught Merlin’s wrist on the way to the banquet hall. “Arthur?”

“Merlin. There’s just something about you.”

Merlin looked back at Arthur. “Yeah?” 

“I finally figured out what it was.”

“Okay…” Merlin relaxed in his grip. 

“I love you.” 

Merlin looked shocked. “But what about-”

“I love you. I’m _in_ love with you.”

Merlin’s face twisted in brief fear before settling. Arthur didn’t realize he was holding his breath.

“Okay… Yeah, okay.” Merlin tugged Arthur closer and brushed their lips. 

“Merl-”

“You know, I think-” Merlin pulled back. “I think there’s something about you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was done in a rush, so it's not edited or proofread or whatever. If there's something you find horribly irritating grammar-wise, please don't hesitate to tell me.   
> It's been a while since I wrote, so it's probably really bad or boring. Or both. Sorry.


End file.
